disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspector Goofy
"Inspector Goofy" is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Goof Troop. Pete gets Goofy a job as a city inspector, but regrets it when Goofy inspects his business. Plot The episode begins at Pete's car lot as Pete gripes that he has not had any customers in 3 weeks because of Earl's Auto, where prices are rock bottom and they're actually honest with their costumers. The minute he hears someone asking for help, he sees it as a chance to sell a car only to find out that person wants directions to Earl's Auto. Pete finds a newspaper with a wanted ad for a city inspector and comes up with an idea to have an idiot hired as the city inspector to shut down Earl's Auto and get Pete his business, and he knows just the one: Goofy! After getting Goofy the job (and bribing the chief inspector), Pete gives him the meaning of being an inspector: Don't choose favorites, never show mercy, and don't accept begging. He tells Goofy to go to Earl's Auto for his first job. Later at the Goof's house, as Pete and his family are having dinner there, Pete feeds Goof to congratulate him on his first day and having Earl's Auto shut down, but Goofy says Earl passed with flying colors. Angry that his plan didn't work, Pete attempts to throw Goofy out the window, only be stopped by Peg. Pete's business is still failing and Goofy arrives to inspect Pete's lot. After noticing the problems with each car and a lot of violations, Goofy shuts down Pete's Lot until he pays for all the tickets. At Pete's house, Goofy arrives and tells him that because of all the tickets he wrote to Pete, he was named employee of the month and given an award. Pete wants to re-open his lot and sell cars no matter what Goofy says, but Peg won't allow it until he pays the tickets. However, the only jobs Pete can get is to sell car parts and wash cars only to be spotted and given tickets by Goofy twice. Goofy arrives at Pete's house and informs Pete and Peg that he's been promoted to inspect houses as well. Pete then tells Goofy to inspect Peg's stuff (to get her to see how it feels) but Goofy informs them that her, Pistol and P.J.'s things are perfect. But after inspecting Pete's room, Goofy hands him more tickets at which point Pete can't live in his own house anymore. The next morning Pete, now living in his car, finds himself barred from the house until he pays for the tickets. The next day, Pete comes up with plan to get Goofy fired. The following afternoon, Pete tells Goofy that he's too nice as an inspector and needs to get tough by giving the Chief Inspector tickets. Later, Goofy follows his boss and give him numerous tickets. Then Pete tells Goofy that as an inspector he can do anything he wants like drive through red lights, rip "do not remove" tags off pillows and take bribes from people (which Goofy thought he has to get married), and sends Goofy off to do what he was told to do. Suddenly, Goofy arrives and informs Pete that the mayor wants to see him tomorrow morning, which pleases Pete because he knows Goofy will be in trouble. The next day at City Hall, the mayor makes an announcement. At first, a smug Pete and the chief inspector assume that Goofy is done for, but to their shock Goofy actually gets an award, while the Chief Inspector gets arrested. Unfortunately, Goofy goes too far by giving the mayor tickets, attempting to shut down City Hall and asking for a bribe from the mayor. Both Pete and Goofy get in trouble after Goofy reveals Pete taught him to be an inspector, and all tickets but Pete's have been declared null and void. Later, now back in his home, Pete finally gets a chance to eat. Suddenly, Goofy shows up at his house telling him he's a termite exterminator. To Pete's horror, Goofy decides to start with his house. Trivia *This is one of the few times where Max appears in an episode but doesn't say a word. Gallery Inspector2.JPG Inspector3.JPG Inspector4.JPG Inspector5.JPG Inspector6.JPG Inspector7.JPG Inspector8.JPG Inspector9.JPG Inspector10.JPG Inspector11.JPG Inspector12.JPG Inspector13.JPG Inspector14.JPG Inspector15.JPG Inspector16.JPG Inspector17.JPG Inspector18.JPG|"Not enough holes in your swiss cheese!" Inspector19.JPG Inspector20.JPG Inspector21.JPG Inspector22.JPG Inspector23.JPG Inspector24.JPG Inspector25.JPG Inspector26.JPG Category:Television episodes Category:Goof Troop episodes